Bloody Roar vs. Psychic Force
Bloody Roar vs. Psychic Force is the crossover between the Bloody Roar and Psychic Force series. Modes Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. Score Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. Time Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through ? stages in which the player fights every character in the game. Story Mode The order of chapters #Prologue Scenes #Might - Might, Wendy, Emilio and Patty get a mission from Burn to inform the W.O.C. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Epilogue Scenes Career Mode Online Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Vault Mode Options Mode Plot More to come Characters * = Unlockable Character ** = Secret Character *** = Boss Bloody Roar * Kenji Ogami(Beast: Mole, Element: ?) * Uriko Nonomura(Beast: Cat, Element: ?) * Yugo Ogami(Beast: Wolf, Element: ?) * Alice Tsukagami(Beast: Rabbit, Element: ?) * Long Shin(Beast: Tiger, Element: ?) * Jeanne Gado(Beast: Leopard, Element: ?) * Jenny Burtory(Beast: Bat, Element: ?) * Hajime Busuzima(Beast: Chameleon, Element: ?) * Steven Goldberg(Beast: Insect, Element: ?) * Nagi Kirishima(Beast: Spurious, Element: ?) * Reiji Takigawa(Beast: Crow, Element: ?) * Takuya Inoue(Beast: Racoon, Element: ?) * Akane Yamada(Beast: Squirrel, Element: ?) * Alan Gado*(Beast: Lion, Element: ?) * Mitsuko Nonomura*(Beast: Boar, Element: ?) * Gregory Jones*(Beast: Gorilla, Element: ?) * Hans Taubemann*(Beast: Fox, Element: ?) * Aileen Brody*(Beast: Wasp, Element: ?) * Shenlong**(Beast: Tiger, Element: ?) * Ryuzo Kato**(Beast: Iron Mole, Element: ?) * Xion***(Beast: Unborn, Element: ?) * ?***(Beast: Chimera, Element: ?) Psychic Force * Might(Beast: ?, Element: Lightning) * Patty Myers(Beast: ?, Element: Tone) * Burn Griffiths(Beast: ?, Element: Fire) * Wendy Ryans(Beast: ?, Element: Wind) * Emilio Michaelov(Beast: ?, Element: Light) * Gates Oltsman(Beast: ?, Element: Cyborg) * Rokudo Genma(Beast: ?, Element: Magic) * Carlo Belfron(Beast: ?, Element: Water) * Regina Belfron(Beast: ?, Element: Fire) * Chris Ryans(Beast: ?, Element: Lightning) * Brad Kilsten(Beast: ?, Element: Gravity) * Setsuna(Beast: ?, Element: Darkness) * Gudeath(Beast: ?, Element: Gravity) * Keith Evans*(Beast: ?, Element: Ice) * Genshin Kenjoh*(Beast: ?, Element: Magic) * Akashinga Maraire*(Beast: ?, Element: Earth) * Sakura Hattori*(Beast: ?, Element: Solar Energy) * Frederick Schmidt*(Beast: ?, Element: Steel) * Ken Hayashi**(Beast: ?, Element: Fire) * Lilith Alderson**(Beast: ?, Element: Poison) * Richard Wong***(Beast: ?, Element: Time) * Archie Agard***(Beast: ?, Element: Telekinesis) Final Boss * Epic***(Beast: All Beast Forms, Element: All Elements) - The main antagonist of the game. not much is known about Epic othen than that he was born to a Zoanthrope father and a Psychicer mother, making him a Zoanchicer. Stages More to come Trivia More to come Category:Articles under construction Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Konami Category:Square Enix Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Taito Category:Work in progress